10 Years Ago
by FaithfulGunnerYuna
Summary: Go back 10 years to when Yuna first met the inhabitants of Besaid Village, is she really High Summoner Braska's daughter? Can Wakka, Lulu and Chappu deal with their new friend? Find out what happened between the time she came, to when she became summoner.
1. 10 Years Ago Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy X, it belongs to square enix. I made this fan fic because I love the game so much, and publish it out of pure entertainment. Please know now, that if I find any type of fan fic similar to/exactly the same as my own, I will report to the webmaster of plagerisim.

Also, please read and review. I need help in the next parts of the story. Arigato .

**_10 Years Ago Part 1_**

"Hey there's a boat at the dock! You gotta come see!" Shouted Wakka from the edge of Besaid village to a girl about his age, 13 or 14. She was sitting in front of the temple with her Moogle doll, making it dance around and chase a local dog. When she heard Wakka's voice, she looked up. Then she sighed, picking up the doll and walked to where he was, her black braids swaying behind her and her hair pins clinking gently against each other.  
  
"What do you mean I have to come see? If it's just another load of tourists or Blitzball players, you might as well forget it." She said quietly, making sure her doll was safely tucked in the crook of her arm. Wakka shook his head, he knew that Lulu would have doubts, she always did. Last time he took her down there, it was because there were some funny looking tourists from Guadosalam. She did not't talk to him for a long time. It even took some persuasion from another villager just to get her to talk again.  
  
"No, no, no, no. This time I'm not kidding. There's a Ronso on board and I swear I heard a little girl too, she was laughing and jumping around." He said waving his hands in front of him.  
  
"Let's hope you are right, for your sake." Lulu said as she brushed past him and headed for the beach. Wakka put a hand behind his head and picked up his Blitzball. He had been at practice with the Aurochs when the boat arrived and he was sure they wanted him to come back sometime soon. There was a game in a few days against the Al Bhed Psyches, the best team in the league, and they needed to be ready. No one said they were going to win, but the goal was to do their best, even if it meant just one goal in the entire season.  
  
"Hey, wait up Lu!"  
  
A good 5 minutes later, they were at the beach, standing on the dock with most of the other people in the village. They all wanted to see who the new arrivals were. Just then, as most of them were getting ready to leave, a fairly tall Ronso with a broken horn came of the ship. He did not't look too happy either, so everyone kept their distance. He walked to the end of the ramp and looked back on the ship, gesturing for someone to follow him. This confused many people, but they found out what he was doing a few seconds later. A small girl, about the age of 7 came out from behind the ship's wall, her hands behind her back out of shyness. She took a look around and saw how many people were there, and then she gasped and hid behind the wall again. Many villagers thought this was cute and chuckled a little. Wakka even laughed, but Lulu remained quiet. The Ronso sighed and walked back up the ramp and bent down to pick up the girl, placing her under his arm, and walked back down the ramp again. The little girl squirmed and kicked around a little shouting,  
  
"Put me down, put me down!" The villagers laughed again. Then he put her down on the dock; she was ready to run again, so he gently kept a firm grasp on the back of her purple dress. Wakka went up to the two and looked down at the girl.  
  
"Well hello there, and what is your name?" He asked, smiling. The little girl stamped one foot, crossed her arms and looked up at Wakka.  
  
"Yuna...what's your name?" She said pouting and still trying to get away from the Ronso's grasp.  
  
"The name's Wakka. Nice to meet you. Oh yeah, and that girl over there, that's Lulu." He said pointing over to Lulu. Lulu had an idea, so she placed a small charm on her Moogle doll. The doll leapt out of her arms and marched over to Yuna. This delighted Yuna so much she squealed and jumped up and down. Then she looked at Wakka again, a large grin on her face, and pointed up at the Ronso.  
  
"This is Kimarhi. We came here all the way from Bevelle!"  
  
"Bevelle? Whoa, that's a long ways away. What brings you here? Visiting family?" Said Wakka. Yuna shook her head.  
  
"Nu-uh. I'm gonna live here!" She giggled. Many of the villagers who were still there started to murmur to each other.  
  
"Yuna, we are needed at temple." Kimarhi said, ushering her towards the end of the dock.  
  
"Okaaay." She said reluctantly.  
  
"Guess we will be seeing you soon, huh Yuna?" Wakka waved.  
"Yeaah!"  
Yuna's arrival caused quite a stir in the village, but Wakka and Lulu did not really care. It just meant another kid in the village.  
  
"I'll be seeing you later Lu. I gotta finish practice." Wakka told Lulu while they were walking down the beach a few minutes after their meeting with Yuna. Then he gave her a peck on the cheek and ran over to the other players towards the shore. Lulu stopped walking and touched the cheek he kissed, smiling softly. Then she blushed slightly and walked back to the village. Wakka watched her go back to the village and smiled. Then Wakka's younger brother, Chappu and one of his teammates, Datto came over and each placed a hand on his shoulders.  
  
"You really do like her, don't you?" Said Chappu laughing. Just then Wakka snapped out of his daydream.  
  
"So what if I do?" He said smiling and shoving his Blitzball in Datto's arms.  
  
"Both of us know we aren't good enough for her, we are just a little jealous, that's all." Said Chappu, also watching Lulu.  
  
"I'm not too sure that she likes me though, I mean I did tick her off pretty good a few weeks ago. She didn't start talking to me again until last week. Remember?" Wakka said shoving his brother, trying to get his eyes off of Lulu.  
  
"Ah yes, the tourists from Guadosalam. Who could forget that one?" Datto laughed, almost falling over.  
  
"Come on, Coach wants to talk to us before practice is over. Something about that big game against The Psyches in a few days." Said Chappu, pulling Wakka down to the others, leaving Datto there laughing.  
  
A few hours later back in the village, Lulu was sitting on the temple steps again. This time, she was sewing a new doll, a cactuar. Sunset was beginning, leaving a crimson color everywhere. She had just finished the final stitches when Yuna came out of the temple with one of the Priests. She looked tired, but she still had a dreamy smile on her face. Lulu put down the doll and looked over at them, the priest said something to Yuna, leaving her standing in the doorway and headed over to Lulu. She stood up and gave him the prayer salute.  
  
"Miss Lulu, I wish to ask you and Wakka a favor. I presume you have met little Yuna over there?" The priest asked.  
  
"Yes, we both have. What is the favor? I'm sure Wakka and Chappu will agree with me."  
  
"Yuna needs a place to stay for a while. A temporary residence you might say. I was wondering if you would mind if she stayed with you two for a while? We have asked the other residents, but they have no room, and she knows you two." He said looking over a Yuna, who was playing with her hair while standing there.  
  
"Stay with us? I...uh. Sure, why not?" She said after a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Splendid! Lady Yuna, would you come over here please?" The Priest waved her over and Yuna ran energetically to them.  
  
"Stop calling me Lady Yuna, just call me Yuna!" she said stomping one foot. The priest sighed.  
  
"Alright Yuna, Lulu has agreed to let you stay with Wakka and her for the time being. You will move in tonight."  
  
"I get to live with Wakka and Lulu?! YAY!" Yuna jumped around chanting "yay, yay, yay."  
  
"Many thanks Miss Lulu, and may Yevon bless you." the priest said, then he walked away. Just then, Lulu felt a tug on her dress. She looked down to see Yuna clinging to her.  
  
"Yes?" she said laughing softly.  
  
"When will Wakka be back?" Yuna said with sad eyes.  
  
"He will be back in a few minutes, he is at Blitzball practice with his brother at the moment. You look tired, lets go and get you to bed." Lulu said leading Yuna to their place, leaving her doll on the steps. She would come back for it later.  
  
"Alright." Yuna said yawning. "Wake me up when Wakka gets here though, okay?" Lulu smiled.  
  
"I will." she lied. She needed to tell Wakka, who knew if he would take it the right way, and she wanted Yuna to be asleep just in case.  
  
As Lulu put Yuna to bed, she could hear Chappu's voice ringing from the entrance of the village. Yuna fell asleep quickly, so the only problem was keeping Chappu's voice down. She hurried out to them and met them in the center of town.  
  
"Hey Lu! What's--" Chappu began, but Lulu cut him off.  
  
"Would you be quiet! For Shiva's sakes, You are loud enough as it is! You could probably lure in every fiend for a hundred miles!" she hissed.  
  
"Oh...sorry Lulu." he said quietly.  
  
"I need to talk to Wakka alone, do you mind?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure Lu. Check ya later!" he said hesitating, then he headed off to the Crusader's headquarters, bouncing his Blitzball in the ground as he walked. Lulu watched him walk away, Wakka did too. That was the first time in a while that he had been scolded by Lulu. Then she turned back to Wakka who had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"What was that all about?" he said keeping his voice down. She looked down for a second.  
  
"Nothing, look Wakka, I need to tell you something. Earlier, one of Priests of the temple asked me a favor. Well it was really pointed at the three of us, but it was before Chappu and you got back from practice. He asked if Yuna could stay with us for a little while. He said it would be a temporary residence until a little later on." she started to walk to the temple steps.  
  
"Yeah, and what did you tell him?" Wakka asked, keeping up with Lulu's pace. When she got to the steps, she picked up her cactuar doll, then she looked up at Wakka.  
  
"I told him that she could stay with us. Thing is, I didn't know how to tell it to you and Chappu. I was afraid that you would be mad at me or something like that."  
  
"Me, be mad? Nah." he said, putting a hand behind his head and sighing.  
  
"I'm sure Chappu wont be either. Having Yuna around should be fun. We could be like her siblings, yah?" he laughed. Lulu was delighted at his response to the whole situation and smiled.  
  
"So then, do you want to tell Chappu or should I?" she asked making sure her doll didn't have a loose stitch on the right foot.  
  
"I'll go tell him. I'm sure Luzzu and Gatta want to know what's going on too. That way I can say that I knew too and it was okay by both of us." he said, then he gave Lulu another peck on the cheek and went to the Crusader's HQ. What Wakka didn't know was that Chappu had been watching both of them from inside the tent. He didn't hear much, but he saw everything up to the kiss on the cheek. How long was he going to keep trying? Wakka was naive to not see what was going on. Chappu wasn't too happy with his brother either. Before Wakka could get inside the tent, he acted like he was resting on one of the beds. Then he jumped up when Wakka came in.  
  
"Hey Chappu, I got somethin' I wanna tell ya!" Wakka said as he walked in. At the same time, some of the Crusaders saluted him, and he did the same back.  
  
"First, I have something I want to ask you..." Chappu said standing up and walking closer to his brother.  
  
"Okay, I guess. Shoot brudda."  
  
"Why do you keep making advances on Lulu when you know she doesn't like you?" he said seriously.  
  
"Wha..? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I mean, I saw what you did on the beach and a moment ago. She only acts like she enjoyed it. But you know she dosen-"  
  
"You lie!" Wakka interrupted him, furious at what his brother was saying to him. Whoever many Crusaders who stayed inside to talk to their friends, decided now was the time to leave. One by one they filled out, not wanting to interfere with the argument. Outside, while Lulu was putting the final decorations on the Cactuar, she saw them all leave. Then she asked Luzzu who was walking by:  
  
"What is going on in there?"  
  
"Wakka and Chappu are in another argument..." he said sighing. Lulu stood up, dropping the cactuar doll at her feet and worrying the worst had happened and Chappu didn't agree with Wakka.  
  
"This can't be good." she ran for the tent and found the feuding brothers in the back, each of them in the other's face. Chappu was in the middle of his rant at Wakka. Lulu stood there, not saying a word just yet, not until she found out what this was about.  
  
"The only reason I didn't say anything earlier was because I didn't want to embarrass you in front of her. I know that she means a lot to you, but ya know what? She means more to me than anything in all of Spira.. and I sure as hell have known her longer than you. I comforted her when her parents were killed by Sin. Not you, you were out playing Blitzball with your friends!" Chappu's voice was filled with anger and stress. He hadn't said anything to Wakka about this in a long time.  
  
"That's because I didn't find out until after I came back home and found her crying at the temple. You didn't bother to come down and tell me!" Wakka tried to keep his composure and stay calm, but it wasn't working...  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Lulu shouted as she stormed over to the brothers and looking at each of their faces for an explanation.  
  
"I..uh..Wakka, you explain." Chappu said quickly, trying to take himself out of the spotlight. He was embarrassed as it was because she had most likely heard everything he said about her. Not to mention he jumped slightly at the tone in her voice.  
  
"No Chappu, you explain. Why were you fighting about me?" she said, fuming with anger. The two were way too old for childish games such as these.  
  
"Ah, ya know Lu, just sibling rivalry. It's nothing really."  
  
"No, I don't know, enlighten me." she said simply. "You should not be fighting, especially over me. Enough you two. Wakka, why don't you tell Chappu what you wanted to tell him." she said sighing loudly at the same time. Again, Chappu was chewed out for something stupid he did. Wakka smiled softly and put a hand behind his head, like he always did.  
  
"Ya know that little girl that came here a few hours ago, Yuna? Well earlier, Lulu and I were asked if she could stay with the three of us since none of the other residents were either wiling or had enough room. We thought it would be nice, she'd be kinda like our younger sister, ya? I hope you aren't mad or anything like that. But you have every right to be." Wakka looked down when he finished, he didn't want to look at his brother's face, just in case he was mad. Lulu watched both of them for a second, first she studied Wakka's face, then Chappu's. Wakka was upset, more than she had ever seen before. Chappu's face went from a scowl to a smile, then a laugh. it was a toothy grin at that, he laughed just like his brother.  
  
"What is there to be mad about, ya? Of course the High Summoner's daughter can live with us!" he said laughing. Wakka and Lulu had no idea that Yuna was Braska's daughter, so they just looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"You mean she is High Summoner Braska's daughter and heir?" Lulu asked. Chappu laughed again at their faces.  
  
"Come on, let's go and check on the little runt." and he walked out of the tent, leaving Lulu and Wakka standing there.  
  
"Come to think of it, there was some resemblance to Braska when I looked at her face. She also had one green eye and one blue eye. Do you think she could be half Al-Bhed? How odd." Lulu said quietly.  
  
"She can't be half Al-Bhed, ya know? Braska was a follower of Yevon, he couldn't of fallen in love with a machina heathen, much less marry her. Maybe it's something in her bloodline, yah?" Then he sighed and looked at Lulu with a sorry look on his face.  
  
"Look Lu, I'm sorry you had to see all that. It's just.." he sighed again. "I just don't know how to explain it. Chappu and I have known you since we were little kids, ya? And now that we are older, friendships start to change. Both my brother and I have fallen for you, but we just don't know how to express it. We usually end up bumping heads and fighting when we both think of you at the same time. I'm sorry, I shouldn't even be telling you this.." he began to walk out the door to head to their place.  
  
"Wakka, it's alright, I know what you mean." Her slight blush came back when she spoke.  
  
"I know I will most likely have to choose some day. But until then, lets just be friends, your brother and you both, okay?" she smiled. Wakka smiled back at her and nodded.  
"Got'cha. Now, whadda ya say we go check on the little runt too?" he said smiling.  
"You better be careful, if she doesn't like being called 'Lady Yuna', then she wont like being called a runt either." Lulu said as she walked out of the tent and headed to where Chappu was standing in the center of town. He had an odd grin on his face.  
  
"Such a little angel, although she talks in her sleep. She kept repeating something about Bevelle. Who knows?" he shrugged, talking louder than normal for some reason. Maybe he was trying to make his presence known, kinda stupid I know. But that's men for you.  
  
" It doesn't matter at the moment. I suggest we all get some sleep." Lulu said, trying to keep Chappu's voice down by putting a finger to his lips in annoyance. Wakka yawned and went into the house, then Lulu followed in suit. Chappu stayed where he was for a moment, looking at the sky that had just turned from blood red to a dark violet color. He sighed, watching the sky then whispered: " Why, why can't I say anything to you? I just embarrassed myself, and now you see how immature I really am." then he walked into the house slowly. Lulu and Wakka were already sound asleep. Since Yuna was put to bed on Lulu's spot, Wakka gave up his and fell asleep on Chappu's. As confusing as things were, Chappu didn't mind, he must have stood out there longer than he thought. So he sighed again and flopped down next to his dozing sibling and closed his eyes. He didn't have to worry about Wakka, he was a heavy sleeper by nature. Then he heard Yuna say something again, it was the same thing she said earlier. He shrugged it off and turned on his side, then fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Daddy!" Yuna cried out in the middle of the night. She shot up in bed, tears running down her red cheeks, and her pillow was damp from crying. It was that dream again, the same one she had been having since she left Bevelle. In the dream, she saw her father, Sir Jecht, and Sir Auron. She remembered meeting both of them and since that day, had a crush on Sir Auron. They were all in Besaid, standing at the entrance to the village. Her father had said something. "This is where I want Yuna to live." those words haunted her...had he really said that? She needed to get that dream out of her mind, even though she had a feeling that the dream might re-occur as she got older and the more she thought of her father.  
  
Lulu was sleeping on the bed not more than 4 yards away from her. The way she slept was a lot like her mother, even though Yuna did not remember much. She was lying on her side with one arm hanging off of the bed and the other one was under her head, she had a smile on her face so her dreams must be good ones. Yuna was uneasy about waking up Chappu or Wakka so she pulled off her covers and tiptoed over to Lulu. Then she climbed in her arms and snuggled closely. She was warm, something else that reminded Yuna of her mother. It was such a comfort that she fell asleep quickly. Lulu felt something in her dream touch her, it felt almost too real. She woke up to see a small black figure was snuggled next to her. Her eyes still needed time to adjust, but she could tell that it was Yuna. So she just smiled and fell back asleep. She would do whatever needed to be done to make Yuna feel at home.  
  
The next morning, Chappu and Wakka slipped out to catch the boat to Luca for their game later in the day with the rest of the team. But not before they caught sight of Lulu and Yuna.  
  
"Aww..that's so cute, ya?" Wakka said smiling and tiling his head to the side. He nudged his brother making sure he was paying attention to what he was saying.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah...look at that. They are perfect for each other. Dontcha think?" Chappu had turned around to look at the two still sleeping.  
  
"Come on bro, they are waiting for us at the dock. Don't want to be late now do we? It might seem like we don't want to come." Chappu stuffed his things into a small bag and slung it over his shoulder with ease. Then, before he left the tent, he leaned over Lulu and kissed her on the cheek. Lulu shifted slightly but didn't wake up.  
  
"You commin' bro?" he said walking out the door.  
  
"Uh..yeah, I just forgot something. I'll be there in a sec." Wakka said hesitating and looking for some imaginary thing. Chappu shrugged and said nothing as he walked outside. Then making sure that Chappu could not see anything, he walked over to Lulu and Yuna and stood there, watching them sleep. So peaceful. He leaned down over Lulu as Chappu had done earlier, but he kissed her on the lips. It was a small kissed, he pulled away faster than she could wake up, if she did.  
  
"I'll miss ya Lu." he said quietly before slipping out after his brother. The two walked along the road leading to the shrine to pray for a safe trip. Sin was still out there, might as well let Yevon know that you still have faith and maybe your ship wont get overturned.  
  
"Chappu?" Wakka asked quietly while Chappu prayed.  
  
"Yeah bro?"  
  
"You remember when you said that you were going to join the crusaders one day. And how you said that you want to defeat sin to avenge our parents. Why can't you just let the Pro-Crusaders do their thing? Why do you have to go with them?" Wakka was flooded with questions, and he wanted answers. Chappu sighed and stood up after finishing his prayer and looked at his brother.  
  
"All three of us lost our parents to Sin, we all want revenge for that. I, out of us, am the only one capable of actually going out there and doing some damage. You are one of the star players of the team, even if we don't ever win. Lulu is a gentle black mage, chances are, she would never be accepted by the Crusaders anyway. And I really don't have any other plans in life other than to protect those I love the most.  
  
"Wakka, you know I love Lulu, I can't let anything happen to her or you. And when I do leave, I don't want you to think of me. I want you to live every day as much as you can. When I come back, I will marry Lulu. By then I will be enough of a man that she will have to accept." Chappu was hyping himself up and making Wakka feel less and less like he was useful for anything. Wakka kept his eyes to the ground, he didn't want to see his brother die at the hands of Sin, nor anyone he knew. He wanted to tell his brother to stay here, that he will only lose his life out there and not accomplish anything. But he knew when Chappu made up his mind, he stuck to whatever decision he made.  
  
"Sure Chappu." Wakka said quietly before standing up again. "Come on, we are going to be late."


	2. 10 Years Ago Part 2

Life for the four 'orphans' was going considerably well except for the fact of a few arguments after Wakka and Chappu got back from their game a week later. Their boat from Kilika to Luca broke down halfway there, apparently the Chocobos didn't want to work that day. It took the supervisor of the Chocobos and half of the ship's crew five hours to realize that they weren't happy about their food. So much for Chocobo power. They had to wait another three hours for another ship to come with a fresh supply of Gyashil Greens for the miserable Chocobos. As soon as they were fed and content, they ran to motors all the way to Luca. The Besaid Aurochs almost missed their game if they hadn't run to the Stadium and check in. They were allowed an extra 15 minutes to get changed and warm up since the reason they were late was because of the transportation system. The Psyches were not happy about having to put off their game just because of the Chocobos.  
  
"That's why we use Machina." one player said gruffly in Al-Bhed. He was an older man and he hadn't been too happy to be matched up with the Aurochs, even if they could beat them easily.  
  
"On the contrary, I can see why they use those birds; they are faster in certain environments." another player argued also in Al-Bhed. This one was younger, with a strong build, but he was years ahead of Wakka and Chappu, likely he had a family. The older player gave the younger player a dirty look, but all the younger one did was flash him a smile.  
  
The Aurochs lost their game seven to nothing. It was the last game in the season and they already knew that they were going to be in eighth place. After the game back in the locker room, Wakka checked the Season stats that were posted on the screen above them. He groaned as he read the top ranking statuses. The Luca Goers attained the championship status for the thirteenth year in a row. Right behind them was the Al-Bhed Psyches; their win against his team caused them to rise from third place to second. The Guado Glories took third and the Aurochs played them in the first game of the season, and lost three to one with Datto scoring the only goal. The Kilika Beasts took a surprising fourth place after defeating the Ronso's by one point. The team's trip back home was a quiet one, as rowdy as they were on the way there, people began to wonder what was wrong. After some asked the coach, everyone on the ship knew why the Aurochs were so down. They had placed last for yet another season. Once home, they all went home somberly. Wakka and Chappu had discussed what to do since the season was over and Wakka was seriously beginning to wonder if he should stop playing for the Aurochs. Chappu had no discouraging words for his brother about his decision for he loved playing with them, despite the fact that they would always lose.  
  
"Hey, cheer up brudda. Things will get better, you'll see. Half of the team is the same age as us, once we all get older and stronger, winning will be easier! You saw how old some of the people on the other teams are, old enough to be our grandfathers. They have more strength then we can imagine having at the age we are, we have to be patient." Chappu said placing an arm around Wakka's shoulder.   
  
"I'll be glad just to be back home for a while. No more traveling like that again. I may be fourteen, but that's a lot of work!" Wakka sighed and continued walking. Chappu laughed as they came down the slope that enters the village. As expected, Lulu was standing at the entrance with Yuna sitting on the ground at her feet playing with a bug she had recently found.  
  
"And how are my two favorite girls?" Chappu shouted halfway down the hill to the two of them. Yuna looked up and smiled, then dropping her bug, she stood up and ran to the two.  
  
"Hi Wakka, hi Chappu. I missed you!" She said hugging Chappu, then Wakka. Then she ran back to Lulu who brushed the bug Yuna tossed blindly that landed on her shoulder, on to the ground.  
  
"Took you two long enough. Lemme guess, the Chocobos decided to take a strike and not move?" Apparently she hit the nail on the head and had no idea. The two guys started laughing. Lulu raised in eyebrow wondering what was going on.  
  
"You could put it that way. Now come on, time to go do some fun stuff." Wakka said ushering them all back into the village.  
  
A year had passed in Besaid Village and Wakka decided to play with the Aurochs for yet another year. All four of them were at home one day with nothing to do, it was a quiet day, and all you could hear was the laughter of the children outside and the hum of the weather outside. The heat was getting more intense since the seasons were changing and it made things harder to do. Lulu managed to keep herself cool in the weather by staying inside when she was not needed. Yuna would play around with the other children outside and occasionally got wet when a villager would splash the children with water from their house. Wakka and Chappu were playing Sphere Break on one of the beds, mumbling insults at each other when a good move was made. Neither of them were very good at the game, so they took long turns. They were not expecting another Blitzball game in two weeks since they were told that's when Yevon Cup tournament was starting. While Lulu was sewing a doll, this time another Moogle and the boys were content with their countless rounds of Sphere Break. All in this time, they had no idea someone had come into the house. The person, a man, came in quietly and snuck in behind Wakka. He quietly raised his hands to place on Wakka's shoulders. He was lucky that Chappu was in the middle of his turn so he wouldn't look up. Wakka was waiting quietly, listening to the sounds around him. Just then, the stranger placed his hands upon Wakka's shoulders.   
  
"Come on boys! We have a tournament to play!" He yelled loudly. Wakka's eyes widened with surprise and he jumped, sending the Sphere Break board off of the bed and sailing into the wall and lading on the floor with a soft thud. Chappu looked up just in time to miss the board hitting his face and saw the man behind Wakka. Lulu's head shot up from her work and she poked her finger with the needle, making her yelp with pain. She gave the intruder a dirty look and went back to nursing her wound.  
  
"COACH! What in Yevon's name are you trying to do to us?!" Chappu yelled trying to regain a normal heartbeat. Outside, Yuna and the other children heard the calamity inside, stopped what they were doing and looked to the house.  
  
"Yuna, what's going on at your house?" One girl asked looking over.  
  
"I don't know.....Sounds like Chappu got mad at Wakka again or something." Yuna said shrugging. Back inside, Wakka turned around to look up at the coach who was grinning.  
  
"What are you talking about? There's no tourney for another two weeks!" Wakka said, also trying to regain a normal heartbeat.  
  
"That's where you boys are wrong. Luca decided to shove the tourney date up two weeks. Apparently the Goers are anxious to win the Cup again." The coach said releasing his grip on Wakka's shoulders and went over to the wall and picked up the game board. He placed it back on the bed and looked at the boys again.  
  
"Well? Shouldn't you boys be getting ready? The boat leaves in half an hour! The rest of the team is already waiting at the dock. We thought you knew."   
  
"Word doesn't travel fast around us, coach...." Chappu said rolling off of the bed and on to his knees on the floor.   
  
"Yeah, well we are glad you told us at least." Wakka said gratefully and grabbing his already filled bag on the floor by his bed. Then the coach looked over at Lulu, who was already sewing again.  
  
"Sorry to scare ya there littl' lady. Just wanted to get my boys hyped up for the tournament." He said smiling. Lulu looked up at him and gave him a small smile.  
  
"It's all right. I thought I saw someone or something come in, but I decided not to say anything."  
  
"We're ready to go coach!" Both boys shouted in unison at the door, with their pack on their shoulders. The coach laughed.  
  
"My, aren't we the speed demons? All right, let's go, those boys are waiting for you two." He said walking out the door. Wakka took one more look at Lulu who was still sitting there and blew her a kiss. She took the kiss and held it to her heart. Wakka saw this and tried to keep a happy face as he waved goodbye to her. Outside, Yuna watched as the coach left with Wakka and Chappu on his tail.  
  
"Where you guys going?" She said chasing after them and tugging on Wakka's arm.  
  
"The Blitzball tournament is a little closer than we expected, so we have to leave for a little while."  
  
"How long?" Yuna pouted.  
  
"Not long, about a week or so." Wakka kept a smile on his face, but Yuna kept pouting.  
  
"Don't worry squirt, before you know it, we'll be back. You won't even know we were gone. Lulu will take good care of you." He mussed her hair and followed the others.  
  
"Bye bye Wakka, bye bye Chappu!" Yuna waved from the village entrance.  
  
Three days had gone by before something happened again. For the first two days Lulu taught Yuna how to sew dolls. She had been a very attentive listener and did everything she was told to do, that way the doll would come out right. On that third day, still hot and muggy, Yuna was inside sewing her doll. Lulu was changing between watching Yuna's sewing and reading up on her Mage techniques. Just outside there was a sort of commotion.  
  
"What do you mean there are Al-Bhed here?" The head priest asked the commander of the Crusaders   
  
"Like I said, there is some Al-Bhed people here. They came by the boat from Kilika, probably coming straight from Bikanel Island. There's a man, a young boy and girl. I suggest we just let them be for the time being. The man won't do any harm; the boy and girl look like his children." Said the commander calmly but the priest's facial expressions were exactly opposite.  
  
"Fine, I'll just ask them what they are doing here." The priest was ready to head off to the dock in a huff, but the commander gently grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"That would not be the wisest idea. No offense, but you are a Priest of Yevon. If you come up to them like you want to, they might feel threatened and not say a thing." He said quietly.  
  
"None taken. You do have a point though. All right, you can go, but do be careful. You don't know what he might try to pull on you." The priest left after giving him the Yevon Prayer, and the commander did the same in return before heading to the beach.  
  
"Vydran, E's punat! Fryd yna fa tuehk rana?" Seven year old Brother complained in his native language.  
  
"Oui tehk-tuhk! Fa'na rana du caa luiceh Oihy!" Five-year-old Rikku spat back, still trying to prefect the language. Being five, she had a long way to go.   
  
"Ymnekrd oui dfu xied ouin oybbeh. Braska dumt sa drec ec frana cra cruimt pa." Cid said with patience in his voice. You had to have it when trying to calm Brother down. Just then the Commander was coming up the beach path to the dock to greet them. He wasn't fluent in Al-Bhed but it would help him communicate with others that he met on the job.  
  
"E famlusa oui du Besaid" he said, holding out his hand to shake Cid's. Cid laughed at the commander's forced accent.  
  
"You don't have to speak that babble in front of me. The name's Cid." He said plainly, and shaking the commander's hand  
  
"Well, lovely. Then I shall get down to business. I was wo-"  
  
"Tytto, fryd yna oui tuehk?" Rikku interrupted quietly, tugging on Cid's arm. Cid looked down at her; some of her beautiful blonde hair was in her face while she looked up at him with sad, green eyes. Brother, off to the side rolled his eyes at her pathetic-ness.  
  
"Cilg ed ib Rikku, oui fesb." Brother muttered.  
  
"Pa xiead puo....oui ghuf paddan dryh dryd." Cid snapped then turned back to Rikku.  
  
"E's zicd dymgehk du drec hela syh Rikku, zicd y sehida, ugyo?" He said smiling and brushing the hair out of her face, like he always did. Rikku cheered up a little but still hung on to his hand.  
  
"I see the little ones are not familiar with our language yet?" Said the commander, looking down at Rikku. Rikku looked back, smiled and hid behind Cid.  
  
"Yeah, but my boy here's going to learn it soon. And I'm sure little Rikku here will pick up on it easily." Cid said, proud of his children.  
  
"I'm sure you are very proud. But back to what I was saying, I was wondering what business you have here."   
  
"We are here to see my niece and their cousin Yuna. We haven't seen her at all because of her living in Bevelle most of her life." Cid said bluntly, but put a little emphasis on Niece, of which he was proud as well.  
  
"Oh, so you are Braska's wife's brother! It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'm sure we can arrange a time that you can go see her." The commander said joyously.  
  
By the time that the commander came back to the Crusaders Headquarters, most of the town knew that there were Al-Bhed's on the island. Some said that they would welcome them, and other's did not like the idea of them being on the island at all and believed that they should be cast off. Cid, Rikku and Brother were all welcomed into the Crusaders HQ and were told to wait while Yuna's "Caretakers" were informed.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt whatever you are doing Miss Lulu, but I could I speak with you for a moment?" The commander said politely at the door of the house. He watched as Lulu put down her book, made sure Yuna knew what she was doing, then stepped outside with the commander.  
  
"Is there a problem, Commander?" Lulu said quietly.  
  
"No, no problem at all. I just received word that Yuna's Uncle and cousins are here to see her, and I was wondering if this would be an opportune time for them to see her."  
  
"Oh, well." Lulu looked surprised. "I'm sure it would be okay. Let me go ask Yuna." Lulu rushed inside, still wondering that if she had some family out there, why couldn't she live with them.  
  
"Yuna." At her name, Yuna looked up.  
  
"Yeah Lulu."   
  
"Apparently, your uncle and your cousins are here to see you. Do you really have an uncle and cousins?" Lulu asked curiously.  
  
"Uncle Cid's here?" Yuna jumped up and dashed outside. Lulu raised an eyebrow, guess she did have family.   
  
"Did I just hear my favorite little Niece?!" Cid said playfully as he came out of the Crusader's HQ and ran to Yuna, picking her up.  
  
"I missed you Uncle Cid. Can I see my cousins?" She said hugging him.  
  
"All right, hold your horses little one." He said as he put her down.  
  
"Rikku! Brother! Kad uid rana oui dfu meddma nyclymc!" he shouted. At his shout, out came Rikku, smaller than Yuna and she ran over to her dad.  
  
"Tytto, tytto! Frana'c Yunie?" Rikku asked looking around; all she could see was this little brown haired girl that was taller than she was.  
  
"Dryd'c ran Rikku. Ku cyo re." Cid said nudging Rikku to Yuna. Rikku looked up and smiled, she had one green eye like hers, but the other was blue!  
  
"Hi Yunie!" Rikku said simply and hugged Yuna. Hi was the only word she knew that Yuna could understand other than the variation of her name. Cid laughed.  
  
"She's been calling you Yunie, even before she met you! I don't know why, but it's stuck on her I guess." Lulu came out of the house and walked over to the three.   
  
"I see you've met your Uncle and cousin, huh Yuna?" Lulu's eyes drifted from Yuna's uncle, down to the little girl. Both had Al-Bhed eyes, but Yuna only had one. There was a slight resemblance between Yuna and the little girl, it was amazing! The rumors of Yuna's mom being Al-Bhed must be true! And this man was her mother's brother!  
  
"I'm sorry I don't think we've met before. I'm Lulu." Lulu nodded at Cid.  
  
"It's a pleasure, I'm Cid, and this is Rikku." He pointed down at Rikku and she waved at Lulu.  
  
"And this is-what the...?" Cid was going to point behind him, usually Brother was right there, this time he wasn't.  
  
"Ouihk syh, kad ouin vyhho uid rana huf!" Cid shouted back to the HQ. A small voice came from inside, and shouted back with almost as much power,  
  
"E tuh'd fyhd du saad hu rymv Al-Bhed luiceh....E'mm cdyo rana dryhg oui."  
Cid looked a little frazzled, but he replaced it with a smile as he looked down at Yuna.  
  
"Just a sec Yuna." And with that he marched back to the tent. He was there for only a second because Brother was hiding just on the inside of the headquarters. When Cid came out, he had Brother under his arm, squirming like a worm.  
  
"E tuh'd fyhhy, E tuh'd fyhhy!" he muttered. Finally Cid put him down in front of Yuna. He was pouting and had his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"This is your other cousin. Rikku's called him Brother for so long that he refuses to be called anything other than that. I think you two are about the same age, he may be a month or two older than you. Say hi Brother..." He gave Brother a harder nudge than Rikku. Brother scowled then took another step forward.  
  
"Re Yuna." Brother said quietly, not looking up.  
  
"Yff lusa uh Brother, muug ran eh dra aoac yht cyo ed." Cid said nudging him again. Brother complied and looked up.  
  
"Re Yuna." he said quietly again, but this time, you could tell it was sincere. His mood had changed slightly.  
  
"That's better. Now, we should go inside, shouldn't we?" He looked to Lulu when he asked the question.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Lulu said walking inside.


	3. 10 Years Ago Part 3

**Note**_In the following part of the story, I have included written Al-Bhed to make the story more authentic. I know that most people aren't very advanced in Al-Bhed so I will provide a link to an easy translator to help you understand everything. Please, realize that if it were all in english, it wouldn't be too fun to read. Also, italics mean that the sentance is in Al Bhed so you can take it straight to the translator._ http/ mean you came all the way from Bikanel Island?" Lulu asked inquisitively while sipping her green tea.

"You betcha, missy. After I heard the news about Yuna moving to Besaid, we decided to come visit." Cid said wile ruffling up Yuna's hair.

_"Vydran, E's punat. Lyh fa ku rusa oad?" _Brother whined. Cid looked at him for a moment and decided to respond.

_"Fa yna rana du caa Yuna, nasaspan? Oui fana cu aqledat du caa ran pavuna fa mavd. Fro dra cittah lryhka eh yddedita?" _Cid said coolly, while giving Brother a concerned look.

_"E zicd tuh'd vaam jano famlusa rana. Dra Yevonites muug yd sa vihho.." _Brother said pouting. Cid was quiet, not knowing how to respond. He didn't really mind the fact that everyone stared at him because he was Al-Bhed, it was normal since he traveled everywhere. He didn't realize that his children might not be so comfortable with that fact. Stares were new to them. Rikku had been off the island only once before, and that was with her now deceased mother about a year and a half ago. In Brother's case, he chose not to leave the island unless by force.

Rikku and Yuna sat next to each other on the other side of Cid. Rikku was trying to strike up conversation with Yuna, but it wasn't working. Lulu sat quietly, watching the interactions of father and son, and cousin and cousin, all the while sipping her tea.

_"Yunie, frana'c ouin Daddy, Braska?" _Rikku said slowly. Yuna sat there trying to digest everything Rikku was trying to say, but the only thing she could understand was "Yunie", "daddy" and "Braska", which made her sad. Before she knew it, Yuna's eyes were getting blurry, then a tear came down her face. Rikku shot a look of alarm. She didn't know what was going on, so she began to bawl. Cid turned away from his contemplating to the wailing Rikku and Yuna, Lulu's attention was also turned to the two.

"What in blazes is going on here?" Cid picked up Rikku while she continued to cry. He looked to Lulu hoping she knew what was going on.

"I have absolutely no idea." Lulu said walking over to Yuna.

_"E zicd ycgat ran frana ran tytto fyc, drah cra pakyh du lno." _Rikku sniffled.

_"E druikrd E dumt oui dryd Ihlma Braska kyja rec meva du pakeh dra Calm. Ra'c kuha Rikku." _he said calmly, wiping the tears from Rikku's eyes. She looked so cute with all of her blonde hair stuck to her face and her cheeks and nose red from crying. Yuna looked just as adorable, but as soon as she head her father's name from Cid, she began to cry even harder.

"Yuna, everything will be alright! It's okay." Lulu cooed to Yuna, while she cried in her lap. She never felt more like a mother at any other time than that. It felt like Yuna could cry forever, and everyone else thought so too. Rikku quickly stopped crying and sniffled, trying to regain her voice. After Cid placed her down, she walked over to Yuna, and gently tugged on her sleeve. Yuna stopped crying, looked at Rikku and slipped out of Lulu's lap to face her.

"Yunie….I'm sowwy." Rikku said with the most sincere voice. Yuna just stood there blinking for a moment, then she gave Rikku a hug. How sweet it was to see those two together.

Little did the group realize that dark storm clouds were forming over the island. In a matter of minutes, the island had gone from a bright, sunny bustling village to a quiet, desolate and closed in place. The Besaidians knew when a storm was brewing and that it was time to close up for the day. The first sign was besides the clouds were the small splashes of water on the trees, the sand, and the huts, then a much more formidable foe came along. With a loud clash, thunder rumbled through the village. In the hut, Rikku's hair stood on end before the initial thunderclap had occurred. Cid could see it on her face, she was scared and somewhat confused, but then when the loud bang had gone off, Rikku began to bawl again and ran into her dad's arms.

_"Dra drihtan tytto, syga ed cdub! Syga ed cdub!" _Rikku cried and buried her face in Cid's chest. Brother sat next to them and watched Rikku cry, he never thought she would have a reaction like this, all because of a little accident. Lulu sat in her chair with Yuna in her lap again, also watching Rikku.

"You've got to forgive the little darling, you see, she's terribly afraid of thunder and lightning." said Cid while trying to comfort Rikku. Just as she began calming down again, a quick flash of light lit up the sky and the thunder came rumbling back, causing Rikku to scream and cry.

_"Rikku oui pypo! Ed'c zicd y muit hueca!" _Brother taunted mercilessly. Rikku shot him a dirty look and continued to cry while Cid gave Brother a quick pinch.

_"Oui tet drec du ran oui meddma pnyd, oui ghuf dryd!" _Cid scolded Brother smartly and continued to comfort Yuna.

"So, why exactly is Rikku afraid of thunder and lightning?" Lulu inquired, hoping Rikku didn't understand 'lightning' and 'thunder' in Spirian.

"Well, a couple of months ago back at Home, Rikku was out swimming when a fiend came up to her in the water. So, knowing I was working on my airship, she called for Brother here to come to her rescue. He's been studying the lightning magic for about 6 months now and decided to test his skills. Little did he know that he would accidentally hit Rikku instead of the fiend. He ended up knocking her unconscious and he brought her to me. The good news was that he scared the fiend away, the bad news, a permanent fear of lightning." Cid explained and braced for more crying when the flash of lightning came again a few minutes later. "Now whenever there's a thunderstorm, I usually take her to the airship, it's pretty sound proof."

"I see, but now you can't because you're not at Home. So I guess that means…" Lulu began.

"We've just got to ride this one out and hope it's a short storm." Cid finished Lulu's sentence.

"_Drec ec kuehk du pa y naymmo muhk tyo." _Brother complained quietly.

_Quietly I weep,  
For the lost love I left behind.  
My life will never be the same,  
Because you'll always be on my mind._

_Enchanted by your charm, I'll follow you forever,  
Fate's chains will eternally bind,  
I wish not to forget you,  
Because you'll always be in my mind._

Lulu had been singing to Yuna and Rikku for the past half hour all of the lullabies she knew and they were both happily asleep next to her on the bed. When Lulu had come back to the main room, Brother had crashed on a sofa while Cid was reading a book he found on the table, it was Lulu's black magic study book.

"Well, the little angels are finally asleep. It's a good thing that storm didn't last too long or it would have been crazy around here." Lulu sighed and sat down on the sofa next to Brother.

"You've got that right, I've never seen her so upset before. Of course the little stinker here provoked her so she had a reason to be." Cid poked Brother softly and watched as he turned over.

"No offense, but I still can't believe that Yuna is related to the Al-Bhed. I had no idea that Lord Braska had married an hea-" Lulu cut herself short. Cid's eyebrow shot up, and Lulu turned bright red. He knew exactly what she was going to say.

"You can say it you know, I hear it all the time. Yeah, the Yevonites think we are Heathens, but you know what? That doesn't bother me." Cid said casually.

"Please forgive me, it slipped. I do not think of you and your children as heathens, no, you are more like family to me now. I may only be 13 years old, but just from talking to you, I've learned more about the Al-Bhed than the Yevon priests would want us to know."

"Well, I'm glad that I could educate you a little more about us. We're not all bad, are we?" he joked and laughed heartily.

"No, not at all." Lulu laughed as well.

"Can you believe this Gatta?" Luzu groaned from across the Crusaders' tent to Gatta.

"Well, if I knew what you were talking about, I could either agree or disagree." Gatta said joking around.

"Don't be a smart-ass Gatta, I mean this whole Al-Bhed thing. Besaid's been Al-Bhed free for about a year and a half and the villagers are already starting to complain because there are three more here right now." Luzu explained with an even temper.

"So, what exactly is wrong?"

"The residents want the Al-Bheds out now. Their complaints are growing by the dozens.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I kid you not, it's a problem that's escalating past our control. We need to get these Al-Bhed off the island safely before any harm is done."

"Alright, but where are these Al-Bhed currently staying?"

"They are at Lady Yuna's residence at the moment. We should retrieve them soon."

"Understood." Gatta confirmed and they headed over to the residence to be the bearer of bad news.

_Please don't hurt me because it's shorter than the other two parts. I ran out of ideas the night before and didn't want to have to agonize over it the next night. Part 4 will be in the works shortly!_


End file.
